Subasta De Esclavos
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine Anderson es uno de los hombres mas cotizados, siempre hay hombres y mujeres detrás de el-o de su dinero- pero a el no le importa. Al ser un cambia formas lobo espera encontrar a su compañero de toda la vida lo que jamas imagino es que lo iba a encontrar en una Subasta de Esclavos. Lemon. Klaine


**Hola!**

**Yo de nuevo n.n como prometi escribí dos One Shot por a ver espera taaaaaanto tiempo xD**

**Lo siento pero apenas recupere mi Laptop y pues me borraron todo TwT pero no es excusa seguiré actualizando mis Fics hoy solo actualizaré dos mas los dos One Shot y mañana 4 ya que me han pedido mucho que actualice en especial un Fic :)**

**Espero les guste ya que este One Shot es uno de mis favoritos :)**

* * *

Advertencia: **_Fantasía, Lemon y escenas explícitas entre dos hombres ;)_**

**_Subasta De Esclavos_**

Blaine gimió y se removió entre las sabanas, movió su mano hacia la mesita de noche, agarro su celular algo molesto, se acomodo mejor y miro hacia la pantalla, primero vio la hora, _10 am. _

**-¿Hola?**

_**-¡Blaine! Acabo de encontrar un lugar que te va a encantar-**_escucho la voz emocionada de su hermano mayor, frunció el ceño, ya sabia de que lugar hablaba su hermano.

_Una casa de Esclavos_

El odiaba ir allí, no es porque no disfrutara de un buen sexo si no porque vendían a personas como si fueran solo un simple trozo de carne, ya habia ido a una subasta e iban puros pervertidos, además de que un hombre podría tener mas de un esclavo si el quiere y Blaine no pensaba asi.

Hay algo en Blaine que nadie sabe solo su familia, el era un cambia-formas Lobo, en realidad la única humana era su madre, Verónica era la compañera de su padre, el al no ser el Alpha quiso vivir como un simple humano sin estar detrás de varios hombres por eso hizo su propia empresa la cual ahora le pertenecía a Blaine.

El quería algo como tenían sus padres y sabia que lo tendría, cada cambia-forma tiene a su compañero y con el simple hecho de sentir su aroma saben quien es, Blaine espera paciente a su compañero de toda la vida.

A tenido citas y se a acostado con mas de un hombre pero jamas a llegado a mas por el miedo de encontrar a su pareja y este lo rechace, su rechazo podría llegar hasta la muerte para Blaine.

**-No ire-**cuando por fin salió de sus pensamientos, le contesto a su hermano, el tampoco habia encontrado a su compañera pero casi no le importaba eso a su hermano.

_**-Ho vamos Blaine, será divertido-**_Blaine bufo algo cansado-_**mira solo damos un vistazo, no tienes que entrar por la parte de adelante, entramos por la parte de atrás si quieres, si no te gusta ninguno pues nos vamos a un bar**_-Blaine pareció pensarlo un poco, si asi dejaba de molestar Cooper tal vez podría darle una oportunidad además de que le hacia falta salir, estos días habia estado muy ocupado con la empresa y no tenia tiempo ni de un trago, asi que no le haría mal.

**-Ok, te espero en mi departamento a las 9 y ni te emociones Cooper**-solo escucho el apurado 'Si,si' de su hermano y colgó, no estaba de humor asi que se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomo una manzana, estaba pensando vestirse y irse a desayunar a algún lado ya que el para la cocina era un desastre.

"_Espero que mi compañero sepa cocinar porque ya me tiene algo cansado pedir comida"_ rio un poco, otra vez pensando en su pareja, aunque no la conoció y sabia donde estaba, el ya se habia ilusionado y pensaba en cada detalle que tendría El o Ella.

Aunque fuera gay podría ser que tuviera una compañera, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, su Tio todo el tiempo se le veía con una mujer diferente, un Hetero 100% pero resulto que su compañero era hombre, al principio no lo quiso creer pero la necesidad de estar junto a el hizo que su Tio no se alejara de su compañero.

'_Tu no puedes decidir quien será tu pareja, solo el destino lo decide.'_

Recordó las palabras de su padre, sonrió y le dio una mordida a la manzana.

Si, necesitaba un trago urgente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar estaba perfectamente decorado, demasiado elegante para su gusto, Cooper estaba al lado de el viendo cada una de las habitaciones que estaban al lado del pasillo, al ser un lobo odiaba el olor a sudor y sexo, entraron a los cuartos donde estaban todos los esclavos arrodillados y con los ojos vendados, las mujeres estaban con lencería de encaje, todo del mismo color, Rojo y Negro, y los hombres apenas vestían con un bóxer color negro casi pegado a la piel.

Blaine frunció el ceño y cuando se iba a girar a mirar a Cooper para salir del lugar, un aroma dulce y picante le llego, si su olfato no le fallaba, ese dulce e excitante olor venia del cuarto de al lado.

Cooper alzo una ceja cuando sintio que era empujado, miro hacia su agresor y vio a su hermano yendo hacia la salida del cuarto, miro al dueño del lugar, Marco y negó con la cabeza, pensó que su hermano ya se iba a ir pero lo vio irse hacia al cuarto de lado y escucho apenas un gruñido.

**-¿Qué hay en este cuarto?-**Blaine pregunto queriendo tirar la puerta pero todavía tenia modales aunque quería saber que era ese aroma que lo llamaba, su pene se puso duro de tan solo olfatear y sentir como ese aroma se metía en el. Sentía una corriente eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal, algo lo llamaba a ese cuarto y sabia lo que significaba.

_Su compañero estaba ahí._

**-PARTE II-**

**-Me lo llevo.**

El tono decidió y demandante hizo que Marco temiera.

-**Señor Anderson podría llevarse otro esclavo-**Blaine frunció el ceño y miro al hombre**-Es que el apenas será entrenado, lo siento.**-dijo algo nervioso por la mirada del moreno.

**-No me importa, he decidido que lo quiero a el.**

Marco les hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres para que soltaran al esclavo, Blaine vio como uno de ellos se acercaba con un látigo en mano, eso le enfureció, antes de que el hombre intentara golpear al esclavo. Blaine ya estaba delante de el quitándole el látigo.

**-Le quiero intacto**-agarro por el cuello al hombre lazándolo hacia la pared, aunque era pequeño de estatura tenia mucha mas fuerza que un humano cualquiera por su estado de Lobo, eso le beneficiaba mucho.

**-S-si señor**-Marco ayudo a levantar a su hombre y miro a Anderson el cual estaba mirando la piel blanca de su nueva adquisición.

-**Quiero que me dejan a solas con el.**

Marco miro a Blaine como no queriendo la cosa y después le mando una mirada al mayor de los Anderson pero estaba mas que sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano.

**-¿Por qué siguen aquí?**

Marco y los dos de sus hombres salieron, Cooper miro la escena sin saber que hacer pero le hizo caso a su hermano, jamas lo habia visto asi, tan dominante, siempre habia sido el buen y amable Blaine pero era otra persona, mas salvaje.

Sera porque…..

"_No puede ser…. Es su compañero."_

Sus pálidas manos estaban sobre su cabeza atadas a unas cadenas, se veía como un prisionero pero pronto iba a cambiar eso, sus pies no estaban con cadenas lo cual era un alivio sólo estaba colgando de sus brazos pero sus pies llegaban muy bien al suelo, si dejaba una marca esas cadenas en las hermosas muñecas de su compañero alguien lo lamentaría.

Tenia la piel blanca como porcelana, en algunas partes era roja como en sus rodillas, tal vez por estar arrodillado, su cabello castaño parecía sedoso y hermoso, no tenia ni un vello en su pecho pero tenia un poco alrededor de su pene.

Sus músculos no estaban muy bien definidos, y eso le gustaba a Blaine, una gota de sudor resbalo por la espalda de su esclavo hasta su trasero, fue imposible no mirar el redondo y firme trasero de su compañero, ya quería tenerlo en su cama y hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Podia oler el miedo en su humano y de cierta forma le excitaba.

**-Eres mío-**gruño en el oído del chico, sintió como el cuerpo del otro se estremecía, ahora podia oler algo de miedo combinado con excitación, asi que a su compañero le excitaba su voz.

Blaine sonrió de lado y palmeo el trasero de su compañero, apenas escucho un pequeño gemido, pego su duro pene entre las nalgas de su esclavo y le quito la mordaza de bola que tenia en la boca y la venda.

**-¿Q-que hago aquí?**

El dulce tartamudeo lleno los oídos de Blaine y sonrio con un poco de ternura.

**-Estas en una Casa de Esclavos, aquí vienen hombres adinerados y pervertidos que compran a hombre o mujeres como si fueran carne**-frunció el ceño al recordar donde estaba.

**-¿T-tu eres uno de e-ellos?**

_¿Acaso habia visto desilusión en la mirada de su joven compañero?_

**-Afortunadamente no, no me gustan estas casas de esclavo, las detesto**-dijo acercándose al castaño quedando sus bocas a tan solo unos centímetros.

-¿**entonces porque estas aquí?-**dijo en un tono retador que a Blaine le gusto aunque sea su compañero no era totalmente sumiso.

**-Por ti.**

Sus labios sellaron los de su compañero, necesitaba un beso de el o moriría.

Relámpagos crepitaban atreves de sus sentidos, se sentía en casa, Blaine gimio entre el beso, los suaves labios de su compañero eran perfectos, suaves y carnosos, sintio la erección de su esclavo frotarse en su vientre, se sentía tan bien.

Gimio necesitado al separarse de su esclavo, vio los ojos del castaño cristalinos y llenos de deseo.

**-Eres mío ¿Oíste?-**gruño mirándolo directamente y acercándolo mas, los dos gimieron cuando sus miembros se tocaron.

**-Si, señor.**

Blaine sonrio de lado.

_Eso se sentía tan bien._

**-PARTE III-**

Kurt despertó en una cama mas grande que la suya, sabia que no estaba en casa al ver el cuarto color blanco y las sabanas de seda, además de que no tenia su pijama solo estaba vestido con unos pequeños bóxers color gris, de repente todos los recuerdos de los últimos días habían surgido en su mente.

El infarto de su papa, el préstamo que había pedido para que su padre viviera sin saber que si no pagaba el estaría en riesgo, ver de nuevo la sonrisa de su papa solo unos segundos para después despedirse de el e ir a su nuevo "hogar" o mejor dicho prisión, y por ultimo a ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos avellanas que era mas que un comprador la primera vez que lo vio.

Gimió bajo al recordar el beso que le dio su comprador, ¿Por qué rayos lo había disfrutado tanto? ¿Por qué no se habia sentido asqueado? ¿Y porque su cuerpo se habia sentido tan caliento con tan solo estar cerca de ese hombre?

Antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, el sonido de la puerta hizo que interrumpiera sus pensamientos, cuando se abrió la puerta vio al mismo hombre de ayer, solo que estaba se veía mas relajado y demasiado guapo con esa ropa, unos simples jeans y una camisa blanca, la cual le quedaba perfecto.

"'_¿En que estas pensando Kurt?"_

Se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenas viendo que en las manos del hombre estaba una charola con comida y una delicada y hermosa rosa en un vaso, algo lindo y especial.

**-Veo que ya estas despierto**-el tono en que lo dijo hizo que Kurt se sonrojara aun mas**-Espero te guste**-el moreno puso la charola de color melón en las piernas de Kurt.

**-¿Tu lo cocinaste?-**sabia que no venia al caso pero se veía todo tan perfectamente cocinado que le fue imposible pensar que un hombre como el lo habia hecho, Blaine sonrio y negó.

**-No, contrate a una muchacha para que cocinara, digamos que soy un desastre para la cocina-r**io un poco, tratando de poner el ambiente mas fresco sin tanta tensión, Kurt asintió y miro como Blaine iba hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentaba junto a el y con un control prendía la TV que estaba sobre el mueble.

Blaine pareció mas entretenido con la TV pero Kurt miraba a cada rato al moreno, sus facciones, su cabello negro, tenia algunos rulos salidos y eso le hacia ver mucho mas guapo, sus ojos avellanas brillaban y Kurt no sabia porque.

Entre ver a Blaine y su comida se acordó de algo.

Su familia, necesitaba verlos, saber que estaban bien y que Marco no habia ido por ellos después de que Kurt se fue de esa casa de Esclavos pero como decirle eso a su nuevo amo.

No habia recibido un entrenamiento ni nada de eso pero sabia que debía llamarlo por como el comprador quisiera, el solo era un esclavo nada mas, que satisface las fantasías de su amo, nada mas.

Bajo la mirada sintiéndose miserable, odiaba sentirse asi.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**se sobresalto al sentir el aliento caliente de su dueño en el oído, se giro para encontrarse con esos ojos color avellana, tan expresivos.

**-Yo quiero ver a mi familia…. Señor**-sabia que no habia sido bueno que le dijera asi al ver el ceño fruncido del hombre pero no sabia como llamarle, ahora lo castigaría sin ver a su familia. Bien hecho Kurt.

**-No me digas señor Kurt, solo dime Blaine**-el castaño trago el nudo que tenia en la garganta y asintió-**Puedes ver a tu familia pero primero tenemos que trabajar en nuestra relación cuando pueda confiar de que no escaparas podras verlos-**dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Yo jamas lo are se-Blaine**-Kurt miro como Blaine se acercaba a el y sus labios quedaban tan cerca.

-**Lo se pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que me perteneces ¿Entendido?-**

Kurt gimio, ¿Cómo es que ese hombre lo llegaba a excitar de esa manera?

**-Si señor.**

Blaine no dijo nada solo sonrio aun mas, su sonrisa era llena de deseo y lujuria después de darle un beso en la frente a Kurt salió de la habitación.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Kurt quería que Blaine se quedara en la habitación y lo tomara como suyo ¿Qué le pasaba?

Dejo la bandeja en el mueble de la TV y se acostó tal vez el sueño le vendría bien.

**-PARTE IV-**

Blaine se abrió paso a través de la oscuridad del dormitorio, Kurt estaba en el centro de la cama, una sola sabana sobre su cuerpo.

Sentía el deseo y la excitación de su compañero, podría sentir todos sentimientos de su compañero, tal vez no tenia su confianza aun pero tampoco sentía repulsión por el lo cual estaba de su lado esperaba que un dia le explicara todo pero mientras los sueños de Kurt llegaban a el excitándole.

Tal vez era tiempo de que se uniera con su compañero.

Blaine retiro las sabanas para revelar la piel sumamente hermosa de Kurt, su cuello era blanco y lo llamaba a poner su marca de Lobo ahí, se inclino y beso el pecho sin vello de Kurt. Un escalofrio de placer rodo sobre el, Blaine respiro el olor de su pareja, nunca lo olvidaría ese delicioso aroma.

Beso de nuevo el estomago de Kurt, dejando besos sobre su ombligo y bajando hasta el miembro de su pareja, Kurt gimio, Blaine sonrio de lado y beso el poco vello que estaba en el pene del castaño, amaba ese aroma, nadie podría tenerlo.

Kurt era solamente suyo.

_Mio_

Blaine comenzó a besar de nuevo el pecho y lamio uno de los botones rosados de Kurt, estaba tan metido en ello, en disfrutar el cuerpo de Kurt que se le olvido de tener cuidado de no despertarlo.

**-¿Qu-que haces?-**Kurt se sorprendió al ver a su comprador sobre el y se sorprendió mas al sentirse tan bien el tacto del moreno y lo excitado que estaba.

**-Estabas soñando conmigo**-dijo Blaine mandándole una mirada cargada de lujuria, Kurt se sonrojo aun mas y sin saber que hacer solo asintió**-¿Te gusto lo que hacia en tus sueños?**

Kurt gimio, el tono de voz de Blaine hacia que quisiera correrse ahí mismo, ¿Cómo le hacia ese hombre?

Los ojos hambrientos de Blaine devoraban a Kurt, una mano empezó a acariciar suavemente la piel de Kurt, subiendo por su pierna, pasando por su entrepierna y quedándose ahí.

Kurt comenzó a sentir como si ardiese, su pene duro al sentir la mano de su _amo _ir de abajo hacia arriba, Blaine agarro los brazos de su esclavo y los puso sobre su cabeza, el castaño gimio aun mas, necesitado por sentir aun mas a Blaine.

**-Oh….Oh…. Dios mio ….Blaine.**

Blaine lo beso, devorando esos rosados y carnosos labios que cuando los probo por primera vez se volvió adicto y necesitaba probarlos otra vez, los mordisqueo mientras lo besaba excitándole antes los dulces gemidos de Kurt.

_Era como ser atacado por un animal…._

Blaine apenas se levanto para quitarle el pantalón y el bóxer, su castaño al estar desnudo le favorecía mucho pero a Blaine no, ya quería estar dentro de Kurt, hacerlo suyo y probar todo sobre su compañero.

Kurt sintio el perfecto cuerpo de Blaine sobre el, restregó su pene en el vientre del moreno para que tomara la indirecta y Blaine lo hizo.

**-Eres perfecto Kurt.**

**-Blaine…. Me estas volviendo loco.**

El moreno intento no echar una carcajada, tomo de la mesa de noche lubricante y condones, Kurt jamás lo había hecho con nadie pero se sentía seguro al lado de Blaine asi que tomo el lubricante y lo hecho en los dedos de Blaine.

**-Parece que alguien esta desesperado**-dijo Blaine con voz grave y sonriendo de lado, su compañero aunque parecía inocente, tomaba la iniciativa en la cama, lo cual le empezaba a encantar.

Metio el primer dedo, Blaine escucho un pequeño gemido de su compañero, cuando metió tres dedos quiso que Kurt se distrajera con otra cosa asi que se agacho hacia el pene del castaño y se lo metió en la boca, sintiendo el salado sabor de su pareja, ahora eran gemidos de placer en vez de dolor.

**-Blaine….. por favor….-**los ojos cristalinos de Kurt hicieron que Blaine casi se corriera.

**-Sobre tu estomago, bebé**-ordeno Blaine

Kurt se dio la vuelta, gimio al sentir la mirada de Blaine en el. Dejando escapar un gemido, hundió su cara en la almohada al sentir de nuevo los tres dedos de Blaine empujando en su interior.

**-Joder Kurt, voy a follarte.**

Kurt asintió necesitado, era lo que mas quería desde que conoció a Blaine, que lo tomara como suyo.

Sintio la punta de la polla de Blaine empujándose dentro suyo, con un suspiro se empujo hacia atrás, dándole la bienvenida a la sensación del hombre estirándolo cuando entraba en el.

**-Joder Kurt.**

Blaine quería hacer sus movimientos lentos y fáciles pero en vez de eso empujo rápido y duro, clavo sus dedos en la cadera de Kurt, sus embestidas eran salvajes y rapidas, se sentía en el paraíso, se sentía aun mejor hacerlo con tu compañero que con cualquier hombre.

Kurt agarro la almohada con su mano libre y dejo que sus gritos se liberaran.

**-Por favor…. mas…follame….**

Blaine sonrio y se empujo aun mas dentro de Kurt, sintio el orgasmo acercándose, golpeo el trasero de Kurt, causándole un gemido de sorpresa, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que sintio como Kurt lo apretaba mas, y escucho un gemido mas fuerte que los demás.

Su compañero se habia corrido.

Solo le hacia falta eso para que el se corriera dentro de Kurt, cayo al lado de la cama con la respiración acelerada, se acerco a Kurt y lo tomo por la cintura.

**-Me perteneces Kurt.**

**-Si.**

Blaine sonrio y beso los labios de Kurt, el castaño se acerco mas al cuerpo de su pareja.

Por primera vez se sentía bien con alguien, que lo amara como el es y lo mas importante se sentía a salvo con Blaine.

_Despues de esa noche los dos se pertenecían._


End file.
